


Rebooting

by LadyHibiscus



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Epilepsy, Fluff, Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures, Sleepy Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHibiscus/pseuds/LadyHibiscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a seizure. James and Alec make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebooting

It had been after a gruelling mission that had lasted nearly a week of intensive code-cracking and quick planning. Q had barely slept 20 minutes at a time throughout the entire process. The double-O's had been fine, their portion of the job had finished 3 days ago but Q had been run ragged with it's aftermath. After it had finally concluded Q returned to Bond's, Alec's and his apartment and slept a solid 18 hours between his lovers. He felt burnt out and queasy the next morning and skipped breakfast in favour of tea. He said goodbye to his lounging roommates and was about to head out the door when his head started spinning and he began regretting his decision to skip breakfast as everything blurred dizzily. He suddenly felt very weak, his knees buckled.

Bond and Alec both lunged to catch the falling Quartermaster but Alec got there first and carefully eased the slighter man to the floor and turned him on his side. "I gotcha. It's fine. You're ok." He murmured. Q's eyes were unfocused but fearful. He was conscious but unable to completely comprehend what was happening around him. He tried to speak but found he couldn't make a sound. His limbs felt cold and heavy. Thoughts escaped him as his body betrayed him.

When Q began convulsing neither man panicked. Q rarely had seizures but when he did they were violent.  
Both were highly trained and had dealt with Q's seizures before. Bond removed Q's glasses and grabbed the pillows from the bed.  
"Alec, hold him."  
Bond and Alec worked together to construct a nest of pillows and blankets around him and positioned them under Q's head, hips and knees keep him from hurting himself while he flailed before they sandwiched him between them. Alec knew Q was sometimes partially conscious during his seizures so he stroked his head and continued his murmurs of "It's alright Q. We gotcha. It's going to be ok." Q's breathing was irregular and frantic

Q's awareness was limited to flashes of light and that assaulted his vision and the terrifying feeling of weightlessness, falling and as though he was being jerked this way and that as if he was float some in the sea in the mist of a storm. His lungs were burning. He was drowning. His heart pounded boiling blood into his ears.

The waves lessened just enough for him to half fill his lungs before gasping and realizing he was still unable to draw in enough air. His understanding started to slip; what was happening?

He struggled to free himself and panicked when strong hands held him down. Tears blurred his vision as he tried to fill his burning lungs. "I'm going to die." He thought.

Something covered his mouth and he panicked further thinking he was being gagged. The hands were relentless and held him still as it was strapped around his head.

He gasped. Sweet sweet air filled his lungs and the suddenness of it made him dizzy. 'Oxygen mask' he realized. He stopped fighting, focusing only on breathing. As his body calmed voices entered his awareness. A gentle hand threaded through his hair. "That's it. You're ok Q." He tried to speak but only a weak gurgle escaped him.  
Q just looked around confused and tried to sit up only to fall limply.  
"Q do you know where you are?" Q uttered a sound of confusion and struggled to sit up once more only to be gently guided back to the floor by Bond. "Do you know what happened?"

Q was usually out if it for awhile after a seizure as turbulent as this one. Alec had once made the comparison between him and a computer reboot. There was so much happening in Q's mind that it required the occasion restart. Q was drifting; apparently fighting sleep. He murmured something unintelligible. "Shh. Rest a bit. We'll handle the rest."

Q went still and both the agents knew he had fallen asleep. The seizures drained him of a lot of energy. They easily transported him back to the bedroom. After a quick call to MI6 to alert them that none of them were going to work today they snuggled in close and waited for their quartermaster to wake up.


End file.
